Geographic atrophy, an advanced form of age-related macular degeneration that causes blindness in millions of people worldwide and for which there is no approved treatment, results from death of retinal pigmented epithelium (RPE) cells. For example, expression of DICER, an enzyme involved in microRNA (miRNA) biogenesis, is reduced in the RPE of human eyes with geographic atrophy, and that conditional ablation of Dicer1 induces RPE degeneration in mice. Surprisingly, ablation of seven other enzymes responsible for miRNA biogenesis or function does not induce such pathology. Instead, knockdown of DICER1 leads to accumulation of Alu repeat RNA in human RPE cells and of B1 and B2 (Alu-like elements) repeat RNAs in the RPE of mice. Alu RNA is dramatically increased in the RPE of human eyes with geographic atrophy, and introduction of this pathological RNA induces death of human RPE cells and RPE degeneration in mice.
Age-related macular degeneration (AMD), which is as prevalent as cancer in industrialized countries, is a leading cause of blindness worldwide. In contrast to the neovascular form of AMD, for which many approved treatments exist, the far more common atrophic form of AMD remains poorly understood and without effective clinical intervention. Extensive atrophy of the retinal pigment epithelium leads to severe vision loss and is termed geographic atrophy.
Hence, there remains a need for compositions and methods for treating retinal degradation/retinal degeneration, and particularly RPE degradation.